ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Robar Royce
Robar Royce is the Lord of Runestone and patriarch of House Royce. He is seven and forty, and wed to Myranda Royce nee Grafton. Appearance Robar is a gruff man, strong too. Greying chestnut hair with an almost completely grey beard. Stands at just above 6 foot, one inch. History Robar Royce was born in 323 AC to Arya Arryn and Andar Royce. From a young age, he showed great promise in both swordplay and riding. As Robar grew, so did his muscles and soon after he was stronger than his father. When he was not even a boy grown, his father gifted him his first sword. With that sword, he killed his first Mountain Clansmen when they foolishly ambushed him and his father on the way back from the Eyrie. Only losing a few men in the attack compared to the slaughter of the clansmen, Robar tasted his first lick of combat. Recognizing his martial ability, Andar sent Robar to the Eyrie to be a squire to Lord Paramount Harrold. Sadly, that wardship lasted but two years as Harrold passed away after an unfortunate tourney accident. In his final days, Harrold gifted Robar with a greatsword that he had meant to gift him upon his knighting. While the sword was far too large for Robar to wield at the age of three and ten, it would be his sword until the end of his time. Upon his return home, his father greeted him with open arms and took him as his own squire. From therein, Robar and Andar trained, focusing on Robar’s sword arm and his riding. By the time he was five and ten, Robar could wield the greatsword Harrold gifted him with ease. Along with that, Andar focused on teaching his son balance on horseback in order to wield the large sword whilst riding. But as it is in Westeros, war soon broke out. Aurion the Exile, bastard son of Aegon VI, invaded the Crownlands, prompting the War of the Exile. At first, the Kingdom of the North did not get involved. Only when forces from Pentos and Cracklaw Point besieged Maidenpool did the North get involved. Almost immediately, King Brandon XI Stark called for the North to rally together and assist the Kingdom of the South in the war and take back Maidenpool. Robar and Andar both answered the call. Joining with the forces of the North, they move through Gulltown down to Cracklaw Point. There, King Brandon charges Andar to lead the siege to recover Maidenpool from both the Pentoshi and the Clawmen. Joining his father, Robar and Andar attack Maidenpool with the combined forces of Royce and various other North houses. After successfully retaking the town, Robar personally saw to the beheading of those who led the usurpers in Maidenpool, taking their head off in one fell swoop. After retaking Maidenpool, Andar was charged manning it and holding the town until the proper lordship could be restored. Robar joined the Northern forces and headed south to Antlers where a siege had already began. The day after their arrival, the siege broke and they took the town. Those who escaped the siege were quickly hunted down and slaughtered, never to breathe another traitorous breath again. Soon after, Robar returned to Maidenpool. There they stayed for the next six months under orders from the King himself. They were to assist Maidenpool get back on its feet, yet were not allowed to send their men back yet as the Crisis of the Claw began. In the beginning of 343 AC, a rider bearing the royal sigil of the North arrived at the gates of Maidenpool. All but 500 Runestone men were to head home whilst the remaining, accompanied by a handful of Stark and Arryn men, went to King’s Landing on behalf of King Brandon. Upon arrival, Robar accompanied his father Andar to the Red Keep where they discussed an end to the crisis. After at least a week of many heated conversations and a myriad of meetings, an agreement was made and they all were on their way home that next day. When they arrived in Gulltown to head back to Runestone, Robar ran into Myranda Grafton. The two hit it off fairly quick; something that usually does not occur. Seeing an opportunity whilst they were there, Andar quickly set out to betroth Robar and Myranda as House Grafton would be a hefty ally to have. The two would wed only a few moons later. Their first child, Rhea, was born three years later and their second, Edric, two years after and the third, Mychel, born two years after that. An unexpected child, Theo, was born three years after Mychel. Again, war broke out in Westeros. This time, it was a self-proclaimed bandit King in the hills of the Westerlands. Seeing an opportunity, the Clansmen of the Vale declared for Arrec of the Burning Brand. Roland Arryn called for any willing Valeman to join him in order to put down the clansmen. Answering his call, both Andar and Robar joined. Although Andar was old, he still had fight in him and wanted to contribute against Robar’s wishes. In an ambush on the High Road, Andar is hit by an arrow in his chest, incapacitating him. Whilst protecting him, Robar slew four clansmen as they attempted to finish off Andar. But after he slew the fourth, he turned around to see a fifth clansmen he missed holding his fathers head in his hand. Absolutely drenched in anger, Robar dove forward, tackling the savage. What followed could only be described as a pure systematic destruction of the clansman’s head. What was left resembled a beet soup more than a human head. Robar retreated back to Runestone after that and stayed behind the gates until 361 AC when his sister, the Queen of the North, passed away. He rode to Winterfell to pay his respects. Two years later, Robar held a tournament in Runestone in celebration of a grand harvest. Not a year later, King Brandon himself passed away. Robar joined Roland Arryn and headed to Winterfell to pay his respects and to swear fealty to his new King. Upon his return, he focused on spending time with his children. After his daughter, Rhea, showed an interest in the sword, he assisted her in the yard. Practice eventually paid off as she became almost equivalent to Robar in her finesse. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she came out of her mother wielding a sword. The two then begin showing Mychel the art of martial, but he does not take to it well and insists on spending time with his books and potions. Later that year, Robar sends his other son Theo to ward at Riverrun. Soon after Theo is sent away, Lord Paramount Roland Arryn passes away. Robar heads to the Eyrie to pay his respects and swear fealty to Lord Paramount Artys Arryn. In 370 AC, Robar opted not to travel to King’s Landing to partake in the festivities, much to his daughter's dismay. Timeline * 323 AC: Robar born to Arya and Andar. * 325 AC: Wyman born to Arya and Andar. * 328 AC: Became obvious Robar would be a strong man. * 330 AC: Gifted his first sword. * 333 AC: On their way to the Eyrie, the Royce’s are ambushed by clansmen. Robar kills his first man. Left in the Eyrie to squire under Lord Paramount Harrold. * 335 AC: Before Harrold passed from an unfortunate wound, he gifted Robar with a greatsword. Robar returned home and became a squire for his father and continued his training. * 342 AC: Participated in the War of the Exile. Helped siege Maidenpool and Antlers, retook them both. Held Maidenpool with his father during the Crisis of the Claw. * 343 AC: Arrived at King’s Landing with his father to negotiate and end to the Crisis. * 344 AC: Arrived in Gulltown after departing King’s Landing and meets Myranda Grafton, betrothed to her by his father. * 345 AC: Weds Myranda. * 347 AC: First child, Rhea, is born. * 349 AC: Second child and first son, Edric, is born. * 351 AC: Third child and second son, Mychel is born. * 354 AC: Fourth child and third son, Theo is born. Robar takes Edric as a page. * 355 AC: After a year of training, Edric shows no sign of taking to the sword; a disappointment to Robar. * 357 AC: Went on an offensive with Roland Arryn against the Clansmen of the Vale, Andar dies in battle and Robar becomes Lord of Runestone. Brother dies in a separate battle. Sends Edric off to King’s Landing. * 361 AC: His mother passes away and soon after his sister, the Queen of the North, passes away. Robar rides to Winterfell to pay his respects. * 363 AC: Holds a tournament in celebration of a good harvest. * 364 AC: King Brandon XI passes, Robar joins Roland Arryn at Winterfell to pay respects and swear fealty to King Edderion II. Upon his return, he begins to assist his daughter in the yard. * 368 AC: Sends his son Theo to ward at Riverrun. Lord Paramount Roland Arryn passes away. Robar goes to the Eyrie to pay his respects and to swear fealty to Lord Paramount Artys Arryn. * 370 AC: Opts to not attend the Grand Tournament in King’s Landing. * 370 AC, Sixth Moon: On a hunting trip, Robar and his daughter are ambushed by Clansmen. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3pdp79/wrong_answer/ Family * {Yohn Royce}, d. 309 ** {Andar Royce}, d. 357 ** {Arya Arryn}, d. 361 *** Robar Royce, b. 323 **** Myranda Royce nee Grafton, b. 325 ***** Rhea Royce, b. 347 ***** Edric Royce, b. 349 ***** Mychel Royce, b. 351 ***** Theo Royce, b. 354 *** {Lysara Stark nee Royce}, d. 361 **** {Brandon Stark}, d. 364 ***** Edderion Stark, b. 340 ****** Alyssa Stark nee Karstark ******* Edrick Stark, b. 359 ******* Raya Stark, b. 365 ***** Herbert Stark, b. 342 ****** Myra Stark nee Manderly '' ******* Wyllas Stark, b. 360 ******* Brandon Stark, b. 365 ***** Cregan Stark, b. 344 ***** {Berena Stark}, d. 349 ***** Arrana Stark, b. 351 ***** {Willam Stark}, d. 369 ***** Lyarra Stark, b. 353 ***** Harrion Stark, b. 360 *** {Wyman Royce}, d. 357 **** Unknown Wife ***** Andar Royce, b. 343 ***** Lyonel Royce, b. 347 ** Myranda Tully nee Royce, b. 308 *** Harren Tully, b. 306 **** {Roland Tully}, d. 356 **** {Serra Tully nee Reed}, d. 357 ***** Edmyn Tully, b. 346 ****** Lysa Tully, b. 368 ***** Beric Tully, b. 346 **** Lia Vypren nee Tully, b. 327 **** Cassella Dedding nee Tully, b. 329 **** Hoster Tully, b. 332 Household * Myranda Royce ** Gift: Beauty * Rhea Royce ** Gift: Martially Adept * Mychel Royce - ''Maester hopeful ** Gift: Sums * Theo Royce - Ward in Riverrun ** Gift: Agility * Orwin Stone, Master-at-Arms of Runestone ** Gift: Martially Adept ** Negative Trait: Eunuch * Septon Yarwyck - Runestone Septon ** Gift: Benevolence * Maester Corin - Runestone Maester ** Gift: Administrator References Category:House Royce Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi